


We trembled in our own hearts

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M, Street Fight, a bit of noir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: Sólo habrá un vencedor.





	1. Chapter 1

El sonido en la Arena es una amalgama de gritos y créditos que suben y suben de cuantía en el marcador. Cuanto más elevadas son las apuestas hasta el último minuto, más incrementa la intensidad de la euforia del público. Mientras tanto, en el centro de la Arena, como en el ojo de un huracán, el silencio es el dueño, testigo en primera línea del duelo de miradas de los dos contrincantes que, de pie uno delante de otro, se sonríen y hacen crujir los nudillos.

Sus rasgos son apenas distinguibles debajo de las máscaras y los visores de aumento. Una barbilla, un ojo, la comisura de unos labios. Sus cuerpos tampoco se aprecian más allá de la diferencia de altura. Gabardina larga por un lado, look de soldado por el otro.

En realidad da igual cómo visten, cómo lucen, cómo se llaman o qué les ha llevado hasta ahí. Sólo importa el resultado. El choque de los puños, la electricidad en el aire, los contactos rotos y la sangre que mancha el suelo. Violencia, brutalidad aumentada en estado puro. Adrenalina y miles de créditos en juego.

La música empieza a sonar. Tres toques de bajo, dos de _bass_. El locutor grita y su voz suena por toda la estructura metálica de la Arena y se pierde en las callejeras sucias, húmedas y oscuras de la periferia de Neo Hainan. Los gritos suben de intensidad y después desaparecen. Los patrocinadores sonríen desde sus butacas privilegiadas.

Se hace el más profundo de los silencios. La tensión se nota en el aire. Todos los ojos, los drones y los visores están a la espera del primer movimiento.

Las apuestas cesan. Sólo habrá un vencedor.

Suena el _ring ring ring_ y la batalla comienza.

 

**

 

La saliva pastosa se le agolpa en la boca y escupe para quitarse esa sensación. Nota el sabor de la sangre, el dolor en los músculos, el entumecimiento en la cabeza. Su visor está descalibrado, le hace ver doble, triple, un mundo enrojecido por la alerta que le suena en la cabeza.

—Estate quieto —dice una voz cerca de él. —Resetearé la célula para que dejes de sentirte como si te hubieran caído cien kilos encima.

—Me han caído cien kilos encima, N —murmura. Un pinchazo en el brazo le hace morderse el labio con fuerza.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Hmph.

—Deja de gruñir como un perro rabioso, Kris.

Una mano le toca un punto en el cuello que hace que, por un momento, lo vea todo negro. Al segundo siguiente, la visión se aclara, se estabiliza, igual que el ritmo de la respiración.

—¿Mejor?

Kris parpadea, enfoca y analiza en el visor su propia mano.

_Ritmo cardíaco irregular._

_Fractura de dos dedos en la mano derecha. Posible hemorragia en el muslo derecho. Hombro izquierdo dislocado. Requiere atención médica._

—Divino —responde.

Su sistema le señala el hospital más cercano, pero hace caso nulo a la recomendación. No hay hueco para él en un lugar como ese ni manos tan capaces como las de su compañero.

—Hoy te han dado bien. 

—El otro quedó peor que yo —replica. El chico le coge del brazo dislocado y le da un tirón seco. 

Un gemido ronco de dolor suena en el subterráneo.

—Con el próximo, ten más cuidado. 

Kris alza una ceja. 

—¿Tanto problema es? 

N sonríe y le mira a los ojos mientras con los dedos trabaja en un vendaje para la pierna que sigue sangrando bajo la gabardina. El visor se desenfoca por un momento.

—No. Pero no tenemos tanto dinero para comprar mejoras ni una pierna nueva. 

—Si gano el premio final no tendré ese problema. 

—Si sigues así, no llegarás a la _Beast._

Kris respira hondo y se muerde el labio por dentro ante el dolor. La sangre mancha las manos de N y el sistema vuelve a pitar con su alarma roja.

_Probabilidad de pérdida de los sentidos: 93%_

—Llegaré —dice entre dientes.

Es su único objetivo.

La _Beast_.  

Su llave a la libertad.

 

**

 

Las calles de Neo Hainan son solitarias a pesar de la compañía agresiva de las luces de neón y los anuncios en cada recoveco, de los androides de información, limpieza y vigilia. Mil ojos observan pero ninguno mira realmente, ni tan siquiera los de las personas, más mitad a camino de ser seres sintéticos que humanos, demasiado ocupados en sus lentes de información, en sus citas programadas y saber hasta el último segundo sobre todo al mismo tiempo.

Kris se sube el cuello de la gabardina y le da una calada a su cigarrillo. Retiene el humo en la boca y lo expulsa mientras observa todo ese conjunto de luces y cuerpos, apoyado en una pared húmeda, gris, como toda esa ciudad, a pesar de sus millones de colores. Una sirena suena a lo lejos. La lluvia fina cae impertérrita hasta la hora, el minuto y el segundo programado por la Cúpula. 

Un aviso entra en el buzón de correo. Una luz se enciende en el visor, y con un pestañeo, lo abre y lee la línea escrita en el mensaje.

_Beauty vs V. 23 horas. Puente de Hierro._

Cierra el mensaje y apoya la cabeza en la pared. Da otra calada y expulsa el humo hacia arriba, antes de tirar la colilla al suelo y pisarla con la punta de la bota.

Arriba en el cielo, las carreteras aéreas se cruzan como un laberinto mientras que los edificios se alzan perdiéndose en la niebla de la contaminación. Un anuncio enorme ilumina todo por un segundo de amarillo. Una puesta de un sol que ya nunca se ve aparece en las células audiovisuales que cubren uno de los edificios.

Casi puede sentir en el rostro la burda imitación del calor del sol, que no es otra que la de una luz de neón cercana que anuncia un prostíbulo encajonado entre una casa de apuestas y un fumadero. Lo único que se siente en esa ciudad es la lluvia, el olor a metal y a enfermedad.

Se incorpora y le da la espalda a ese mundo existencialista. Sin embargo, no puede evitar dirigir la mirada al cielo una última vez y preguntarse cómo es vivir en el Cielo.

 

**

 

Es extraño cómo deja de importar todo ante un determinado roce en la piel. Cómo los aumentos, la tecnología, no es capaz de etiquetar al cien por cien lo que se siente al deslizar los labios sobre otros, la humedad de las lenguas, la sensación de electricidad en la entrepierna y la espalda.

Kris besa en la oscuridad de un reservado al muchacho que está sentado sobre sus caderas. Lame, muerde, jadea. Cuela una mano bajo la chaqueta de cuero de su acompañante, inhala su aroma, tantea el cuello largo con la boca.

Unos dedos le recorren la nuca, los hombros. Deslizan la gabardina y dejan que caiga sobre el sofá, mientras una música repetitiva de bajos marcados suena por el local.

No hay mensajes en el visor apagado, ni llamadas en el comunicador desactivado. En ese reservado, Kris desaparece de los radares, de la Red siempre conectada, del Ojo en el Cielo, y se limita a sentir, a hacer resurgir a la parte humana que todavía permanece, a escuchar el latido rápido del corazón de su acompañante desnudo encima de él rato más tarde. 

—Han… —suele susurrar. 

Un par de ojos le miran en la semi oscuridad. Puede sentir su aliento, el tacto de su pelo revuelto contra la piel, sus labios contra los de él al segundo siguiente. Cálidos, suaves, transmitiendo un sentimiento que él ha experimentado desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Soledad en un mundo abarrotado de gente. Un grito ahogado. _Mírame. Háblame. Tócame._  

Kris hace cada una de ellas. Le mira, le habla, le toca, siente su calor. 

Y con un último beso, se despide de él sin palabras, sin promesas, volviendo a ser uno con la Red.

 

**

 

El golpe en la mandíbula le hace retroceder y escupir sangre en el suelo.

Otro golpe contundente le hace tambalear y que la articulación del brazo se queje. Sin embargo, no hay lugar para la rendición a pesar de los golpes y magulladuras, a pesar de la agresividad de su adversario, que se defiende y ataca con saña.

 _V_ se hace llamar. Un nombre ficticio como el suyo, una fachada pulida para el espectáculo. Sus ojos son profundos tras el visor semi transparente; sus aumentos, lo mejor del mercado. A su lado, los de Kris son chatarra, tecnología del siglo pasado. Se mueve con rapidez, pero con una fuerza desmedida, como si todavía no estuviera acostumbrado a la tecnología que invade la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Un fallo de sincronización que llena las calles de gente moribunda cuyos aumentos son rechazados por el cuerpo humano.  

Los dientes de su adversario están apretados todo el tiempo. ¿Dolor? ¿Ira? Kris sólo puede especular y defenderse del siguiente movimiento mientras la muchedumbre grita eufórica. 

Las apuestas están altas, más del lado de _V_ , un favorito entre favoritos. Pocos confían en los aumentos viejos de _Beauty_. No sienten respeto hacia él ni admiración. Las apuestas vaticinan que caerá. Que la rosa salvaje que le adorna la espalda de la gabardina, será bañada por su sangre.  

Kris sonríe.

No ataca. Espera. Controla la respiración. Analiza. 

Entonces golpea y _V_ cae desplomado al suelo como un muñeco roto.  

El silencio inunda la Arena. La música cesa. En un monitor, los latidos de _V_ se apagan uno a uno. Los abucheos inundan el lugar.

 _Beauty_ es declarado vencedor y Kris sonríe al público.

Por dentro, murmura unas palabras de respeto por su adversario.

 

**

 

Los ojos de Lay son enigmáticos, oscuros y profundos como un abismo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, no sabe a qué atenerse, inexpresivos como son. Sin embargo, sus labios esconden mil secretos, mil historias que sólo parece contar a Han.

Kris bebe del vaso y la garganta le resquema ante el licor, mientras observa a los dos hombres conversar en una de las mesas del antro en el que está, a juego con el barrio en el que se mueve y reside.

Lay hace un gesto al otro, un muchacho de facciones suaves pero masculinas, que endurece los rasgos ante ello. De repente, las miradas de ambos se centran en él y nota como las comisuras de los labios de Lay se curvan hacia arriba en una media sonrisa.

Llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios, Kris se levanta del taburete y sale por la puerta trasera. El olor a basura y los humos que escapan de las alcantarillas y los conductos de ventilación le dan la bienvenida. El aire, rancio, le hace buscar el mechero en un bolsillo de la gabardina para encender el cigarrillo y dejar de oler ese hedor.

Nada consigue acostumbrarle a ello, a ese olor a cloaca, donde acaba toda la mierda de los que viven en la Cielo. Levanta la mirada hacia arriba, todavía rebuscando el encendedor. Sólo ve hierros y hierros que se cruzan unos con otros creando una especie de jaula, una telaraña de metal, acero y luces de colores.

Un dron de vigilancia se para un momento sobre su posición, le dedica unos segundos y sigue su camino. Al fondo del callejón, se escucha los lamentos de algún pobre consumido por el mono de los narcóticos.

La puerta trasera metálica del local se abre y una mano le ofrece fuego. Kris dirige una rápida mirada a su compañía y se inclina para encender el cigarrillo. La punta prende y chupa del otro extremo.

El humo le relaja y hace juego con los vapores del callejón. 

—¿Problemas? —pregunta.

Han sonríe y guarda el mechero en un bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero que lleva puesta. 

Kris le ofrece el cigarrillo, y el muchacho lo coge y le da una calada para después devolvérselo.

—Nada peligroso, _Beauty_ —responde expulsando el humo hacia arriba.

—¿Y esas marcas? —comenta con un ademán de la cabeza hacia el cuello expuesto del joven. La forma de unos dedos se ve impresa, como un tatuaje desvanecido por el tiempo. 

—Juego duro, ya sabes —dice sin perder la sonrisa, sin embargo, desvía la mirada hacia arriba cortando el contacto visual.

—¿Lay? 

—¿Te molestaría si fuera así? —cuestiona con los ojos fijos de nuevo en él. Da un par de pasos y acorta la distancia. 

Kris encoje los hombros.

—Eres dueño de tu vida. No soy nadie para decirte qué hacer.

Para eso está la Red, el Ojo, que intenta inocularte en el cerebro un patrón de conducta, de buen ciudadano. Pero como todo patrón o programa, puede resultar imperfecto.

—¿Porque no sabes qué hacer con la tuya?

Kris da otra calada al cigarrillo y suelta un suspiro. La pregunta es un dilema, no puede dar respuesta sin caer en un espiral sin sentido alguno.

— _Beauty_ se queda sin palabras por lo que veo. 

—Te quedaría mejor a ti el nombre. Te pega. 

—Diría que es alagador, pero me dan más ganas de estrujarte la entrepierna. 

—¿De manera placentera? 

Han ladea la cabeza.

—Dolorosa —responde. Kris nota su mano encima de la cremallera del pantalón, los dedos como una tenaza en la entrepierna.

—Si fueras así con todos, seguro que ganarías tu popularidad en la Arena. Más de uno tiene el punto débil ahí —comenta soltándole el humo en la cara.

—¿Habla la voz de la experiencia? —pregunta con un suave roce de labios.

Kris deja escapar una pequeña risa.

—Sólo soy alguien que intenta ganar como puede.

— _Beauty vs Beast_ —murmura, su voz extraña de repente, sus labios lejanos de nuevo.

—¿Sabes… algo de la… _Beast_? ¿Te ha contado algo Lay?

Han le roba el cigarrillo y da una larga calada. Observa el humo escapar de entre esos labios que ha besado en la oscuridad y bajo las luces parpadeantes de neón. El contorno suave, la forma redondeada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Kris cambia el peso de la pierna. El moribundo que sollozaba a lo lejos ha callado.

—Todos compartimos nuestras derrotas tarde o temprano.

—Quizás no lo considera una derrota.

—La _Beast_ casi acaba con su vida cuando estaba en el podio. Era el mejor luchador en la Arena. Entre los que apuestan, sigue oyéndose el rumor de que volverá a ser un jugador para vengarse del que le hizo caer.

Han le da la espalda y tira el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Quízás ya se está vengando a su manera. —Se da media vuelta y le mira directo a los ojos. —O quizás, no lo ve necesario. El tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar, o eso dicen. Después de todo, somos presas de nuestras maldiciones y castigos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Un día lo sabrás, si llegas a la _Beast_ y no mueres intentándolo.

Kris mira detenidamente a Han. Su lenguaje corporal le cuenta cosas interesantes. Inquietud en las piernas, cierto toque de ira en un puño semicerrado, desconfianza en la mirada.

—Le conoces —deduce.

Han no dice nada, pero lo dice todo al mismo tiempo.

 

**

 

En un mundo tan tecnológico y digitalizado, parece no haber hueco para los secretos, para palabras susurradas al oído que son escuchadas por los millares de micrófonos que hay repartidos en la ciudad. Tu vida es continuamente destripada, expuesta al Ojo, a los Informantes, privada para el ciudadano común no interesado en tus quehaceres.

Kris no es un ciudadano común. Tampoco está interesado en la vida privada de un cualquiera. La _Beast_ es su objetivo, su pequeña obsesión, la excepción a la norma. Un hombre, una mujer, alguien del que nadie sabe por muchos créditos que ofrezca para saber información. Pero existe. Kris le ve todas las noches de lucha, arriba en lo alto de la Arena, como si fuera el rey, escondido tras una fea máscara que impide ver sus rasgos.

También le ve en el centro de la Arena, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra su oponente, contra otro luchador que cree tener la oportunidad de declararse vencedor. Observa sus movimientos, la fiereza con la que ataca como si fuera literalmente la bestia. Su contrincante no tiene apenas oportunidad aunque tenga los mejores aumentos del mercado. La _Beast_ lo destroza. Le convierte en una marioneta sin vida de circuitos rotos y sangre en la cara que cae al suelo sin apenas haber conseguido atacar.

Los créditos, disparados en las apuestas, se reparten. Los Patrocinadores, sonríen en su mayor parte.

Kris observa con detenimiento a los que no lo hacen. Escucha comentarios entre ellos y el público. No todo es dinero, sino también espectáculo. Es un juego sucio, traicionero, privado a espaldas de la Red y del Ojo, con intereses como todo en esa vida. La Información se paga cara, casi tanto como los aumentos, y las apuestas es lo que mantiene ese imperio de metal y lugares escondidos en los callejones y subterráneos más abandonados de la ciudad. Pero si hay algo más importante en ese juego, es mantener al espectador al borde de la emoción.

La _Beast_ lleva demasiado tiempo en el podio y, como todo vencedor, tiene que caer tarde o temprano. Por eso, a espaldas del público, se crean tratos y se hacen inversiones. Se susurran los unos a los otros y alguien grita en una sala de operaciones clandestina. Se hacen crujir dedos y se murmuran amenazas.

Kris todavía no ha captado la atención, está a medio camino en el marcador, pero sabe que es cuestión de tiempo que alguien venga a susurrarle al oído.

 

**

 

—Aléjate del juego antes de que te arrepientas.

Kris sonríe detrás del vaso de cristal. Pega un trago y lo deja sobre la barra.

—No esperaba que me dijeras eso, Lay. Creía que me contarías algo más interesante.

El muchacho ladea la cabeza y le da una calada lenta al cigarrillo que tiene entre los dedos. El camarero, detrás de la barra, les echa una mirada y se va a atender a un cliente.

—Es un consejo.

—¿De amigo?

—En este mundo no hay amigos, _Beauty_ —responde dedicándole una mirada de ojos oscuros, acompañada de una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas—. El enemigo puede estar delante de ti —añadió.

 —¿Debo considerarte un enemigo?

 Lay amplía la sonrisa.

 —Eso ya depende de ti.

 —Mantendré la guardia, descuida. Pero dime, ¿cuánto quieres a cambio de darme información sobre la _Beast_?

 La sonrisa desaparece y el rostro agraciado se oscurece. Kris observa con interés ese cambio, esa mirada y los labios que se tensan un milímetro.

 Se mantiene a la espera, con el brazo apoyado en la barra y el cigarrillo que se consume segundo a segundo entre los dedos. En el visor nota un leve cambio en el ritmo cardíaco de Lay.

 —Hay ciertos tipos de información que no tienen precio —dice con la mirada clavada en él.

 Kris le da una calada al cigarrillo y suelta una risa queda.

 —Tanto secretismo. —Se levanta del taburete y se acerca hasta quedar a meros centímetros de Lay. —¿Por qué?

 —A veces, es mejor permanecer en la ignorancia.

 —No si derrotar a la _B_ ea _st_ depende de esa información.

 —Si supieras de él, no querrías pelear.

 —¿Crees que soy cobarde, Lay? —pregunta aplastando la punta del cigarrillo contra la superficie de cristal de un cenicero—. ¿Que me amedranto ante algo que parece un desafío imposible?

 Lay le mantiene la mirada y ladea la cabeza. Un flequillo negro le tapa parcialmente los ojos.

 —No —responde—. Pero perderás contra la _Beast_.

 —No si me ayudas.

 —Yo no puedo ayudarte, Kris.

 Kris chasquea la lengua y vuelve a sentarse en el taburete. Le hace una señal al camarero y éste le trae un vaso nuevo de licor que se toma de un trago.

 —No quieres —gruñe dejando el vaso sobre la barra con fuerza. —Esto es una maldita pérdida de tiempo.

 Suelta un suspiro, molesto, harto. Lleva semanas, casi un mes, rebuscando donde no hay nada. Siguiendo rastros de humo que no le llevan a ninguna parte. Lay es su única oportunidad, el único que ha llegado a ver la cara de la _Beast_.

 —Si tengo que derrotarle sin saber de él, lo haré —dice al final—. Le aplastaré y le quitaré esa ridícula máscara.

 —¿Crees que merece tanto la pena destruirte a ti mismo?

 Kris alza una ceja y calma por unos segundos. La pregunta le hace viajar a dos días atrás, cuando N le encerró en una de sus tantas conversaciones disuasorias.

  _Sólo conseguirás salir de un hoyo para caer en otro_.

 Agita la cabeza y se lleva los dedos a los labios, pero no hay cigarrillo del que inhalar y los apoya de nuevo sobre la barra.

 —¿Tanto te preocupo? —dice con burla. —Si no sigo adelante, seguiré en este estercolero. El premio, ese dinero, es mi pasaje. Abandonaré estas calles, esta ciudad maldita llena de falsedad. Los créditos son poder en esta sociedad. Con ellos podré hacer lo que quiera.

 —Bonito monólogo —comenta Lay—. Pero el mundo fuera de NeoHainan no es mucho mejor. Las otras Cúpulas están tan podridas como esta.

 —No pienso quedarme quieto para que me coma la mierda.

 —¿Por qué crees que sigo aquí, Kris? Tengo todo ese dinero que anhelas, una reputación en estas calles. Pero, ¿por qué no me he marchado?

 Kris se palpa los bolsillos y saca una cajetilla de tabaco de uno de ellos. Extrae un cigarrillo y se lo lleva a los labios.

 —Algunos se conforman con poco —responde. Coge un mechero de la barra y enciende la punta—. Aunque tú no pareces uno de ellos.

 Lay esboza una sonrisa y acorta de nuevo la distancia entre ambos. El olor de su colonia le llega a la nariz, se mezcla con el del tabaco, y por un momento, desea hundir el rostro entre la línea del cuello expuesto y el hombro para percibirla mejor.

 —No. No lo soy.

 Un aviso se le enciende en el visor. Parpadea, y un mensaje aparece en una esquina de su campo de visión.

  _Beauty vs Ten. 00:00 horas. Túnel de XianZhu._

 —Sigue el espectáculo —comenta Lay.

 Kris cierra el mensaje en el visor. Todavía le cruje una rodilla por la última pelea dos días atrás, pero no puede echarse atrás. Tiene que mantenerse en pie y llegar hasta el final.

 —Me hubiera gustado que siguieras en él. ¿Quién ganaría?

 —Yo, obviamente —sonríe Lay—. Recuerda que sé todo sobre ti, pero tú no sabes nada mi.

 Kris responde a la sonrisa sin quitarle la razón. Aunque le inquieta que le haya investigado, a pesar de que no hay nada demasiado relevante en su vida.

 La vida de Lay, sin embargo, parece oculta tras muros de seguridad. Los mismos que tiene alzados continuamente cuando habla con alguien, revelando sólo lo que le interesa. Es un enigma, un rompecabezas en el que la presencia continua de Han no termina de encajar. Quiere preguntar, sobre su extraña relación, pero no lo hace. Lay tiene los labios sellados salvo para sonreír y jugar con las palabras. La pregunta caería en saco roto.

 —Un misterio andante, como la _Beast_ —murmura.

Como Han, que esquiva preguntas y le acalla con besos. Que monta sobre él y le devora la boca. Que tiene marcas en la piel, tatuajes temporales que mutan de con el paso de los días.

Baja la mirada, observa los dedos finos de Lay y recuerda las marcas en el cuello de Han.

—Tu mente no deja de trabajar. ¿Intentas desentrañarme? ¿Hacer encajar las piezas?

Kris le mira a los ojos, ladea la cabeza y le da una calada al cigarrillo. En el exterior, una lluvia fina hace más lúgubre la ciudad.

Tres pitidos consecutivos suenan en su cerebro. Un aviso vuelve a brillar, esta vez en el centro de su campo de visión, opacando el rostro de Lay.

_Llamada entrante: Han._

_o Aceptar x Rechazar_

 

_**_

 

Cada encuentro con Han es como si fuera el primero. Un intercambio de miradas, una conexión extraña, peculiar. Un roce de piel, de labios, palabras sugerentes, movimientos apresurados, palabras susurradas en la oscuridad de un habitáculo que ciega las cámaras de la ciudad.

Hunde los dedos en ese pelo moreno, siente unas uñas clavarse en la espalda. El calor, entre ambos, es extasiante. Una sensación primitiva que choca por completo en un mundo de tecnología e individualismo. De saturación de información e informatización de los sentidos y cada latido de corazón. 

El tacto de la piel cálida, sudada, es suave, electrizante, adictivo. Kris sólo quiere recorrerla cuando están juntos, pecho contra pecho desnudo, el habla interrumpida por sus labios inquietos. Quiere explorarla, borrar todo rastro de daño en ella. Los moratones que no tienen sentido, las marcas, las uniones entre la carne y los aumentos, entre lo humano y lo tecnológico.

Sus sistemas están apagados cuando están juntos. Uno de los pocos momentos en que Kris deja su ambición en la puerta, apaga el visor y sólo se deja llevar. No hay pensamientos sobre la Arena, sobre Lay, sobre los obstáculos o la sensación de hastío que experimenta cada vez que despierta en la cama cuando suena la alarma que marca el comienzo del ciclo diurno.

A veces, sólo a veces, se abraza a Han con fuerza y escucha el latido de su corazón. El sonido le tranquiliza, le vacía la mente por completo. Es como observar una suave corriente, un mar en calma de esos que salen en las grandes pantallas de la ciudad, anunciando un sueño sólo posible para los privilegiados.

Han, en ocasiones, corresponde al gesto.

 

**

 

 _Ten_. Diez pasos. Diez movimientos.

La información sobre él es extensa, su reputación también. Joven. De sonrisa ladina. Diez movimientos ejecuta antes de hacer caer a su adversario al suelo, de ahí el nombre. Sus aumentos se dejan vez en los brazos, fusionándose con los tatuajes en el antebrazo. Constitución delgada, fuerza muscular considerable. Su rostro, una constelación de batallas pasadas pero, aún así, atractivo.

Sus ataques no pillan por sorpresa a Kris. Conoce su patrón, su forma de luchar, aunque eso no evita que el tercer movimiento le haga crujir dolorosamente la rodilla mala y que la hinque en el suelo. Tampoco evita que, en el sexto, sienta un puño estrellarse contra la mejilla, ni que en el octavo, uno de los aumentos de un brazo quede inutilizado. Sin embargo, por cada ataque, se defiende, espera, observa como siempre y, con una sonrisa, encuentra el punto débil antes del décimo movimiento.

Esquiva un ataque y gira sobre sí mismo, y ahí está _Ten_ , con una sonrisa que no ha flaqueado en todo el rato pero que, de repente, desaparece antes de caer desplomado sobre el suelo metálico de la Arena.

El público grita, alza sus voces de ovación e indignación. Por primera vez, los primeros superan a los segundos.

Kris, con la respiración acelerada y el dolor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, se limpia la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano. Escupe en el suelo, alza la mirada y ríe. Suelta un carcajada, alta, fuerte, que se mezcla con el sonido del público que grita su nombre.

 _Beauty_ , sube un puesto más, un escalón más cerca de _Beast._

 

**

 

Los billetes huelen a nuevo mientras los cuenta. Dos batallas le han seguido a la de Ten, y en las dos ha salido victorioso. La adrenalina todavía le recorre el cuerpo desde la última hace un par de horas. También le recorre el dolor, pero permanece en segundo plano mientras está sentado. 

Guarda el dinero a buen recaudo y flexiona los dedos del brazo aumentado. Pronto, podrá costearse un aumento de segunda para el otro, aunque el de la rodilla derecha le sigue fallando y le vuelve lento en la Arena. N ya le ha mostrado su preocupación. Otra batalla y la pierna dejará de responder. Pero necesita esa próxima pelea, ese siguiente escalón en el marcador. 

Duda un poco al apoyarse sobre la pierna. Duele, un pinchazo agudo que desaparece tan pronto como aparece. 

 _Aumento en estado crítico. Ritmo cardíaco irregular._  

Cojeando, rebusca en un cajón de la habitación y se inyecta un chute de tranquilizantes. Se muerde el labio con fuerza y se deja resbalar por la pared hacia el suelo al cabo de unos segundos. 

Mientras deja que los narcóticos hagan su efecto, se mira las manos, la sangre que hay aún bajo las uñas. Las marcas del brazo modificado empiezan en la palma de la derecha, brillando en la semioscuridad de la habitación. Levanta la mirada, y observa la pared de enfrente, su feo color gris y la falta de adornos. Es una habitación sobria, ordenada, un espacio pequeño que le permite dormir y darse una ducha rápida. El resto del tiempo, los callejones de Neo Hainan son su morada. La misma que lleva viendo y recorriendo desde pequeño. 

No hay muestras personales. Ninguna foto, nada que destaque y dé color al lugar. Ningún signo de familia, de vida más allá del despertar y dormir rutinario. Si alguien entrará en ese cubículo, no sabría quién vive en él. Quizás un borracho por el número de latas estrujadas en una papelera que no se ha vaciado en mucho tiempo. O un adicto por las cápsulas de cristal vacías y que hacen que cada día sea mínimamente soportable. 

Han sonreiría y diría que cada centímetro de ese lugar le identifica. Pero él es especial, ve dónde parece haber nada con esos ojos cristalinos que esconden siempre algo.

También aparece cuando menos se lo espera, como en ese momento, en que la única puerta del lugar se desliza y deja a la vista un par de piernas enfundadas en cuero. 

Kris levanta la mirada y sonríe, antes de ser atacado en los labios y fundirse una vez más en su escapatoria personal de la miseria.

 

**

 

El ataque es inesperado. No es directo en sí, tampoco físico hacia sus aumentos o músculos humanos. No, es un ataque indirecto a una parte muy importante de él que le desestabiliza, le descontrola y le llena de ira. Que le hace crujir los nudillos, rechinar los dientes, estampar un puño contra la pared y observar el destrozo. El aumento de la mano se queja, se deteriora otro grado más y pide cierta reparación.

Kris escupe al suelo y observa la mancha de sangre oscura que hay en él. La consulta es una muestra de una pequeña batalla. Los utensilios están esparcidos por el suelo, las pruebas y los informes son un caos encima de la mesa de trabajo. Huele a sudor y a sangre, a metal recalentado y aceite para circuitos. Una cerilla y todo ese lugar ardería por completo. El enemigo no se ha preocupado. No. Ha atacado, acuchillado y traicionado. Ha entrado allí decidido a dañar. 

Ese lugar es secreto, un pequeño subterráneo lejos de los ojos de todos, se había asegurado de ello. Por su seguridad, por la de N. Ojeaba los registros sobre él para ver que no había nada sobre ese lugar pero estaba claro que alguien había conseguido encontrar ese lugar que tanto había ocultado. 

Se para los labios y suelta un grito de rabia. Se pasa una mano por el pelo plateado y lanza el objeto más cercano, un vaso de cristal, contra la pared. De poco alivio es. Haga lo que haga la furia se acumula segundo a segundo mientras en una sala su amigo, la persona que casi considera un hermano, se debate por seguir viviendo.

Todavía tiene su sangre en la gabardina de cuando lo sacó de allí en brazos como pudo antes de subirlo a un aerodeslizador e ir al hospital más cercano. El objetivo de esa prenda era mancharla de la sangre de sus enemigos, no de sus amigos. Ahora era un icono que le revolvía el estómago, así que se la quitó y la tiró al suelo. 

Ahora, más que nunca, estaba harto de esa sucia ciudad y, quien fuera quién había hecho lo iba a pagar muy caro. 

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

 

**

 

En el siguiente combate, la balanza se inclina en su contra. Le aplasta, le rompe, desconecta circuitos, le deja jadeando en el suelo como un perro herido. El visor se emborrona con la cantidad de avisos y errores en el sistema. El dolor es excruciante pero no termina de perder el aliento. No. Mira a su enemigo, un chico de mirada inexpresivo que se mueve y actúa como si no le importara ese combate, como si estuviera allí por simple divertimento. Ha usado la misma maniobra que él emplea. 

Debilita a tu enemigo, haz que ataque y se canse. Pero a Beauty se le ha acabado la paciencia. Ahora quiere llegar más que nunca a la cima. Quiere destrozar a todos a su paso, arrancar piel, músculos y tecnología. Ganar la recompensa, curar a N, salir de la cloaca de Neo Hanian por y para siempre. 

Forzando a sus aumentos, deja que el enemigo se acerque, contiene la respiración y, con un grito eufórico de rabia, arremete y destroza.

 

**

 

El humo del cigarrillo se difumina en el aire de la ciudad como un fantasma, una voluta de forma efímero que se mezcla con la de su compañero antes de desaparecer.

—¿Cómo está?

Kris aparta la mirada del mar de luces y aerodeslizadores.

—Igual -masculla—. El coma le mantiene vivo hasta que pueda pagar el trasplante. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo? 

Le da una calada al cigarrillo y mira a su compañero. Han, con el flequillo revuelto y la piel morena sudada por el calor de la ciudad, le devuelve la mirada. 

—Diez ciclos. Después, le desconectarán. 

—El dinero sigue siendo dueño de la vida de la gente.

—No hay piedad en un mundo de basura.

—Lo secundo. 

Un pequeño silencio se instala entre los dos y las preguntas vuelven a asaltar la mente de Kris mientras observa a Han. El calor le ha obligado a dejar la chaqueta de cuero a un lado y deja ver unas marcadas clavículas gracias a la camisa de tirantes que lleva puesta. Entre los dedos, sujeta un cigarrillo prácticamente consumido.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez me confiarás tu historia. 

Luhan suelta una pequeña risa y tira la colilla al suelo. 

—No confío ni en mí mismo. —Se separa del muro de la azotea en la que está apoyado y avanza un par de pasos hacia la cornisa. —Mi historia es de esas que es mejor que caigan al pozo del olvido, aunque yo no pueda librarme de ella. 

—Ven conmigo y olvídate —le suelta de repente. 

Han calla y baja la cabeza. Kris, desde su posición, espera.

—Vaya a donde vaya… —comienza a decir Han—, no podré huir de ello. 

—No te engañes a ti mismo, siempre hay una vía de escape.

—Aunque cueste dinero y sangre, ganarse una reputación a base de un acto falto por completo de piedad.

—Llevo engañándome demasiado tiempo, Yifan —dice caminando de vuelta hacia él. -—Creo que puedo escapar, que las cosas pueden cambiar, pero estoy maldito. Nada ni nadie puede librarme de ello.

Kris frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Luhan?

Son contadas las ocasiones en que utilizan sus nombres reales, fuera pseudónimos y apodos. Son esas en que bajan la guardia y dejan atrás la máscara que se ponen día a día.

Luhan niega con la cabeza. 

—No quiero decir nada… ¿Yifan? 

—¿Sí? 

Se miran directamente a los ojos con el sonido de la ciudad de fondo, el ruido de los suburbios que se mezcla con el de los drones de publicidad, los cargueros y los aerodeslizadores. Luhan le dedica una mirada seria y acorta la distancia entre ambos. Le besa, largo y tendido. Su lengua, suave y carnosa, sabe a tabaco. 

—Lucha con todas tus fuerzas y enfréntate a la Bestia —dice cuando se separan con un pequeño mar de saliva en los labios—. Acaba con ella para que tanto tú como yo podamos dormir. Sé que puedes hacerlo. 

Yifan le mantiene la mirada y se sumerge en ella. 

—Sólo un poco más y seremos libres.

 

**

 

La escalera de ascenso está más llena de obstáculos que nunca. Cada vez que da un paso, choca contra un muro de acero, pero su decisión le permite romperlo.

La búsqueda de un patrocinador se vuelve un imposible. Ahora que tiene popularidad y su rostro aparece en los carteles pegados por todo el barrio bajo, sigue estando igual. Miradas esquivas, negativas. Nadie se ofrece a ofrecerle mejoras, a hacerle alcanzar el podio.

Sin el apoyo de N y sus reparaciones y mejoras, y sin dinero para conseguir unas ni en el mercado negro, parece condenado a perecer rápidamente. Pero como le dijo a Han, siempre hay una vía de escape. Una vía de acceso, más bien, en este caso. Una que no le gusta tomar, pero no le quedan alternativas.

Las Cloacas es el último sitio al que va un aumentado. Un mar de chatarra, de desperfectos y proyectos fallidos. La gente se tira en el suelo, unos consumidos por los narcóticos, otros moribundos y doloridos. Otros, simplemente, muertos. Es un cementerio de personas y circuitos quemados. De trapicheo y murmullos, cicatrices y deformaciones. De híbridos, androides descatalogados y con fallos de programación.

N lo llama la Aberración, lugar para desesperados.

El hombre que le atiende en una trastienda maloliente y entrastada, le sonríe con una sonrisa macabra que le recuerda a las representaciones arcaicas de aquel al que llamaban el Diablo. Ese hombre sólo quiere vender. No le importa los intereses que tenga ni que acabe en el suelo haciendo compañía a los moribundos. Sólo sonríe, cuenta los billetes del fajo que le da, le señala una puerta de metal.

—Suerte —masculla bajo el bigote que le asoma debajo de la nariz respingona. —Y no grites demasiado.

Kris no le dedica más tiempo al hombre. La puerta metálica se abre y el aire se llena del olor de la sangre reseca y el desinfectante.

Da un paso hacia delante. Luego otro y otro.

Al cabo de un rato, una máscara de oxígeno le cubre la nariz y la boca. Tumbado en una camilla y rodeado de instrumental de aspecto medieval, apenas siente la vía que se clava en la piel. Mira al médico ponerse guantes, ajustarse el traje con manchas, dedicarle una mirada cuando los párpados empiezan a caer.

_Pase lo que pase, no vayas a las Cloacas. Es mejor aceptar la derrota y retirarse a menos que quieras convertirte en un monstruo de verdad._

La voz de N le navega por la mente difusa, distorsionada. Si estuviera ahí, le estaría juzgando con su penetrante mirada. Le diría que está loco. Por un momento, sonríe y puede evitar pensar lo irónico que resulta que _Beauty_ se vaya a convertir en una _Beast._

El visor deja de emitir, los pitidos de la máquina del control de los órganos vitales empieza a sonar cada vez más lejos. Poco a poco, Kris se hunde en un agradable y tranquilo mar de negrura que le lleva a la completa inconsciencia. La calma antes de la tempestad.

 

**

 

Grita. Separa los labios. Siente un dolor lacerante, fuego en la piel, hielo en el corazón. 

Grita y todo se vuelve a apagar.

 

**

 

El olor rancio está en todas partes. En el colchón, las sábanas y la almohada. Un olor que se te mete en la nariz y te hace querer vomitar.

Kris se mueve un poco, en un vano intento de alejarse del penetrante olor. Abre un poco los ojos pero no consigue distinguir forma alguna. Sin embargo siente cosas, muchas. Siente el calor de alguien en la habitación, su pulso cardíaco que demuestra que está en calma. Nota su olor entremezclado con el de la habitación en la que lleva demasiado tiempo para su gusto.

—¿Por qué llegar tan lejos? —habla su invisible compañía. 

Kris mueve la cabeza hacia el origen de la voz. Vuelve a separar los párpados obteniendo el mismo resultado. Cero formas con detalles, sólo tonalidades de color que dan datos de focos de calor y movimiento. Intenta apagar el sensor de temperatura, pero la opción no responde a su orden mental. 

—¿Qué haces aquí Lay? 

La forma se mueve en el visor. 

—Oí en _Underground_ que alguien había visto a _Beauty_ en las Cloacas. No te creía tan desesperado.  

—¿Qué te importa? —le espeta entre dolor e inutilidad. Los nervios todavía se están configurando y mover un simple dedo es experimentar una corriente eléctrica de dolor que prefiere evitar. 

—No sabes rendirte. Me gusta. Pero esa cualidad te está autodestruyendo. 

—¿Por qué no te largas? 

—No. Primero quiero saber un poco más. —Kris observa cómo su forma se acerca hasta la camilla en la que está tumbado. —No es sólo por la _Beast_. Es también por tu querido técnico, ¿verdad? En vez de hacer caso a la advertencia, has decidido ir a por todas.  

—Y te divierte, ¿no?

—Vivimos en un mundo gris a pesar de todas esas molestas luces de neón. Uno se aburre mucho pero, aunque no lo creas, no estoy sonriendo. 

—Nunca has sido de expresiones faciales. 

—Lo voy a considerar como un cumplido. 

—Considéralo como te dé la gana. 

—A veces, es mejor no dejar aflorar tantos los sentimientos. En nuestro mundo, son la perdición. 

—¿Intentas darme algún tipo de lección? 

—No. La etapa de las lecciones ha quedado atrás. Ahora sólo nos importa luchar por lo que queremos. Gloria, dinero, venganza. 

—Tú sólo observas y traficas con información. 

—Ya alcancé mi gloria, Yifan, y no necesito dinero, ya te lo dije. 

—¿Entonces buscas venganza? ¿Vengarte del que te quitó el podium? ¿De la _Beast_? —preguntó con interés.

—Vengarse sólo te lleva por un camino de amargura con a final agridulce y solitario. 

—¿Me estas describiendo? 

—Tú sabrás. Aquí estás, tendido en una cama cutre, lleno hasta arriba de analgésicos que, seguramente, te están ayudando muy poco. Queriendo vengarte de alguien que no tiene la culpa.

—¿Me vas a decir ahora que todo este teatro no es obra de la _Beast_?

—¿Por qué crees que se esconde? —pregunta Lay. 

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué crees que se esconde tras una máscara?

—Parte del espectáculo. Si supieran cómo es, más de uno le habría linchado en un callejón oscuro. 

—He ganado muchas veces. He acabado con la vida de hermanos, hijos, y no he necesitado de una máscara para ocultarme. 

—Pero tú sabes cómo y quién es. Igual que Han. ¿Por qué le protegéis? 

Lay calla. Su forma se aleja y se acerca a un foco de luz ubicado unos pasos más atrás.

—No es a él al que estamos protegiendo. 

Kris se incorpora y se muerde el labio ante el dolor que produce el movimiento. 

—Entonces dime quién es. 

—Demasiado tarde. He intentado ayudaros, pero sólo queréis destruiros mutuamente, como en una de esas ridículas historias de la Edad Antigua. 

—¿Lay?

—Sólo te deseo suerte, Yifan. 

Y con esas últimas palabras, el foco térmico de Lay sale de la habitación, dejando a Kris con decenas de dudas en la oscuridad.

 

**

 

La adaptación es lenta pero, poco a poco, su cerebro y las conexiones neuronales se estabilizan. La máquina se funde con el cuerpo, el metal con el hueso, la carne y la piel. 

Kris aprieta el puño derecho y comprueba la rotación de la muñeca y el codo, la respuesta del hombro, la fuerza al golpear contra la pared en el que se marca un foco de fractura que se registra en su visor con un valor a falta de visión normal. 

Sonríe satisfecho y una pequeña risa se escapa de entre los labios. Lo ha conseguido. Ahora se siente capaz de vencer a la _Beast_ , a ese monstruo que se alza en el pódium y que es lo único que le resta para conseguir su objetivo. Venganza, dinero, popularidad. Kris no está seguro de cuál es. Las tres le nublan la mente, le han hecho tomar decisiones drásticas. 

—¿Qué es autodestruirse? —murmura.

En esa sociedad, en ese mundo de metal y luces de neón, la condición humana ha dejado de importar, de tener valor. _Sólo destaca_ , prácticamente te dicen desde que naces, desde que te catalogan y te señalan tu lugar. 

Y Kris no está dispuesto a permanecer en la oscuridad ni un segundo más.

 

**

 

Los labios de Luhan saben a última vez esa noche. Besan con cierto toque de desesperación y posesión, y recorren cada centímetro de piel que todavía resta en el cuerpo. Suspira, inhala, palpa con las yemas de los dedos. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a besarle en los labios sentado sobre él en la cama.

Yifan no pregunta, no habla, deja que Luhan se exprese con gestos a los que él responde dejándose llevar con facilidad. Se sube a la nube de olvido que le produce su contacto y compañía, el calor de su piel, el latido de su corazón y sus pequeños gemidos. Se olvida del dolor, de los recuerdos, incluso de su obsesión. En ese momento, sólo está Luhan, depredador esa noche, las caderas haciendo un baile lento pero con deje agresivo que le deja sin respiración y le lleva al éxtasis al cabo de unos minutos.

Con el cuerpo sudado y el olor del sexo en el aire de la habitación, permanecen abrazados con la respiración y el latido del corazón acelerado. Sin palabras, sólo silencio, una paz que les lleva a cerrar los ojos con sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las sábanas enredadas.

 

**

 

_Beauty vs Beast. 00:00 horas. Callejón del Quinto Enlace._

 

**

 

La Arena parece que va a explotar esa noche. El bullicio es ensordecedor. En el panel de apuestas, los créditos suben a una velocidad vertiginosa. Es una batalla decisiva en la que los patrocinadores no tienen tanto papel esta vez, en que las cartas están sobre la mesa y no es fácil augurar el resultado. Las apuestas se mantienen en un 50/50 que aumenta aun más la expectación del público que grita los dos nombres de los luchadores de ese encuentro.

 _¡Beast! ¡Beast! ¡Beast!_  

 _¡Beauty! ¡Beauty! ¡Beauty!_  

Kris oye los gritos desde la zona de preparación mientras comprueba las conexiones de sus aumentos y se coloca sobre el punte de la nariz los cristales del visor. El sistema se inicia y le muestra signos vitales, información descartable y el nivel de las apuestas. 

Su nombre brilla junto al de la _Beast_ después de tantas batallas y pérdidas, de sudor, sangre y huesos rotos. 

Respira profundamente, se levanta y coge la gabardina que cuelga de una silla. La sangre de Hakyeon ha desaparecido y la rosa en la espalda vuelve a brillar, con su color rojo y sus espinas. Pero en su mente, el rostro de su amigo le mira desde una cama de hospital de la que todavía no se ha levantado y que le hace cerrar la mano en un puño. 

_¡Beast! ¡Beast! ¡Beast!_

_¡Beauty! ¡Beauty! ¡Beauty!_  

Pasa los brazos por las mangas de la gabardina y se acomoda el cuello. 

Se acabó la espera. 

Es la hora de batalla final.

 

**

 

El acero de valla de la Arena se dobla ante el golpe como si fuera papel. El público grita y los drones persiguen con sus cámaras a los luchadores que pelean como dos perros rabiosos. La agresividad se nota en cada movimiento y golpe, en los dientes apretados de _Beauty_ y en las venas marcadas en los brazos al descubierto de la _Beast_. Los puños se estrellan contra el suelo, contra hierro y metal, contra carne que sangra y aumentos que se resienten cada vez más.

El visor de Kris es una amalgama de alertas, de señales rojas y puntos de fractura. Sonríe ante la situación y contraataca. No necesita de todas esas luces y pitidos en el oído para saber que está jodido y que el próximo golpe puede ser el último. Tiene el sabor de la sangre en la boca y el brazo dominante le ha dejado de responder, pero eso no le impide continuar, minar la resistencia de su oponente que, oculto tras su máscara, ataca con una fiereza que llena a Kris de la adrenalina que le mantiene en pie.

El público no deja de gritar mientras el locutor narra el combate, una voz que no llega a registrar con claridad. Sus sentidos están todos enfocados en la _Beast_ y en la manera en que uno de sus pies no responde con la suficiente rapidez, en cómo le baja la sangre por el brazo y cómo sus golpes, aunque contundentes, ya no tienen la misma fuerza que al inicio. 

En el siguiente golpe, Kris apunta hacia la máscara pero acaba dándole en el hombro, un error que salda con un golpe en la mandíbula que le hace escupir sangre al suelo y que su visión se vuelva borrosa. Uno de los cristales del visor se rompe, inservible, y deja caer al suelo. Fuera alertas, los ojos a plena vista de todos.

Clava la mirada en la _Beast_ , en esos ojos que se avistan entre las rendijas de la máscara pero que no dejan apreciar su forma. Un foco de luz los ilumina por un momento, revelando un color miel que le hace fruncir el ceño durante un segundo antes de esquivar el siguiente ataque. 

Contraataca y vuelve a apuntar hacia la máscara. Esta vez, tiene más éxito. Golpea en la barbilla y un trozo cae al suelo con un sonido metálico, revelando unos labios finos manchados de sangre. La _Beast_ trastabilla, pero mantiene el equilibrio. Kris, por su parte, aguanta como puede el dolor agudo que le recorre el brazo de la mano al hombro tras el contacto. 

 _Sólo un poco más_ , se dice a sí mismo. 

Entonces, llega un golpe, fuerte y seco, que le arrastra los pies por el suelo y le hace estrellarse contra la valla destrozada. La _Beast_ le empuja contra esta y algo se le clava en una parte del cuerpo que le hace separar los labios ante el dolor. La visión se le emborrona aún más y nota como la adrenalina empieza a desvanecerse. 

 _No. No puedo perder._  

—Si tengo que morir, tú te vienes conmigo —masculla entre dientes. 

Hace un último esfuerzo y activa una función reservada para un momento como ese, un viejo truco que le instaló aquel hombre al operarle. 

 _Siempre hay que guardar un as en la manga_ , había dicho. 

En su caso, una afilada hoja que sale del eje del codo y se hunde y parte la piel de la _Beast_ , que se agarra con las manos a la piel de la gabardina para mantenerse en pie. 

Kris, mientras tanto, intenta controlar la respiración y el dolor que le amenaza con hundirle en un pozo de oscuridad, y alza lentamente una mano hasta la odiosa máscara de la _Beast_ , que quita poco a poco revelando la identidad bajo ella. 

El tiempo parece congelarse al ver el rostro ensangrentado de su adversario. 

 _¿Por qué crees que se esconde?_  

 _El tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar, o eso dicen._  

 _Un día lo sabrás, si llegas a la Beast y no mueres intentándolo._  

Un par de ojos color miel le dedican una sonrisa de labios ensangrentados, los mismos labios que ha perfilado decenas de veces con los suyos, que ha besado y rozado con la punta de los dedos en la intimidad de su apartamento. 

—No... —murmura.

 _No puede ser_. Debe estar delirando por la hemorragia en el pecho y la falta de sangre, y por eso está viendo el rostro de la persona con la que durmió la noche anterior, que besó y acarició, que abrazó con fuerza sin saber si le vería una vez más.

 _Si supieras de él, no querrías pelear_ , dice la voz de Lay en su mente, y entonces, las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a encajar dolorosamente.

—Luhan...

El nombrado cierra y abre los ojos en gesto de reconocimiento. Tiembla mientras de la herida fatídica brota la sangre sin parar, aprieta un poco más la tela y alza un mano que le toca una mejilla.

—Por fin... podemos... dormir, Yifan —susurra dejando caer el rostro sobre el pecho de la gabardina. —Seremos... libres...

Kris rodea como puede el cuerpo de Luhan con el brazo todavía funcional y, donde antes había dolor físico, ahora se abre un abismo, un desgarro emocional que le hace sentir como si se estuviera partiendo en dos. Las heridas, el cuerpo, dejan de importar.

La _Beast_ , Luhan, está muriendo y, con ello, su mundo, su venganza, sus intenciones de un futuro lejos de Neo Hainan.

—Lu...

—Fan... 

No hay fuerzas para más palabras, sólo para pequeños gestos, para los dedos que se entierran un poco en el pelo de Luhan, para los labios que depositan un pequeño beso en la piel desgarrada.

Y cuando esas fuerzas se desvanecen, ambos caen al suelo de la Arena. Vencedores y perdedores en su última batalla para liberarse de sus propios demonios.  
  


FIN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Epílogo

Los pitidos inundan la sala, marcando las constantes vitales del paciente que, con rostro demacrado, yace con los ojos cerrados en la cama. Su piel morena parece cetrina, como si al tocarla, fuera a deshacerse. De los labios agrietados, hace semanas que no salen palabras; las manos, ajadas, callosas, permanecen inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo.

_Pi… Pi… Pi…_

El sonido se repite con cada movimiento de un corazón que sigue latiendo, impertérrito a los acontecimientos y al paso de los días. Conectado a la máquina, puede seguir así meses, años, en los que el cuerpo cambiará, se llenará de arrugas, perderá masa muscular, convirtiéndose en un desecho para la sociedad. La mente se pudrirá, se deshará como un castillo de arena al ser alcanzado por las olas de un mar invisible. Las funciones neuronales, simplemente, dejarán de existir. La mente, morirá. El cuerpo, lo hará con el tiempo.

Pero en ese mundo, en ese caos y orden de metal y neón, no hay espacio para los desechos. Un par de horas, y el corazón del paciente se parará. Su cuerpo iniciará un viaje al Reciclador del que nunca volverá como tal. Su número de identificación será borrado de la Red y, su nombre, olvidado. Así de metódico es el sistema.

En una esquina del habitáculo se aprecia un foco de ignición, la punta de un cigarrillo que se consume, poco a poco, entre los dedos finos de un muchacho. El humo que sale de entre sus labios se dispersa y desaparece. Su postura, relajada, cambia de posición.

El pitido sigue su repetitivo sonido. Ciento veinte pulsaciones por minuto que marcan una vida con horas , minutos y segundos de caducidad. Su posible salvador ha dejado de ser uno en la Red y los créditos para el Despertar nunca llegarán.

Lay se acerca a la cama y observa los rasgos de N.

Entre el vencedor y el vencido siempre queda una especie de conexión, más allá de los circuitos y las heridas, del resultado en el marcador y sus nombres entrelazados en las noticias del canal privado a la Red. Como si en el choque de los puños y en el intercambio de miradas, sus mentes se unieran por un segundo y fueran un sólo ente con un mismo objetivo. Sobrevivir.

Todavía tiene el recuerdo en la piel, las marcas de una batalla que hizo temblar el suelo de la Arena y que la adrenalina le hiciera sonreír, dejarse llevar por la euforia. En su mente, puede rememorar esa noche a la perfección. Los movimientos suaves pero concisos de su oponente, la piel morena, el cuerpo alto y estilizado pero, sobre todo, rememora una mirada penetrante llena de decisión.

Derrotarle, arrebatarle el podium, fue todo un honor. Verle tendido en esa cama, resulta una tragedia.

Los luchadores no están hechos para la derrota, para yacer inertes conectados a un soporte vital. Luchan, pelean, soportan el dolor y el desgarro en la piel, mueren en la Arena o siguen adelante, nunca dándose totalmente por vencidos. Las máquinas gobiernan el día a día, pero depender por completo de una resultaba incorrecto. Por mucha tecnología y uso de aumentos, el ser humano sigue primando en la escala evolutiva.

Algunos discrepan. Los sectores insurgentes que bombardean fábricas de aumentos y ocupan los primeros informes de noticias de la Red al empezar el ciclo diario. Que pegan pancartas reivindicando la condición humana y protestando contra el uso excesivo de los narcóticos.

Lay da una calada al cigarrillo y se mira los dedos manchados por la nicotina. Narcóticos, cigarrillos, dinero. Todos son drogas a su manera y el ser humano de algo tiene que morir. Si hay algo que no han conseguido alcanzar todavía es la inmortalidad. El corazón, tarde o temprano, deja de latir.

Mirar una vez más hacia N y centra la vista en las opciones de su visor retinal. Navega y marca una opción llena de números y un destinatario, una cifra que significa una segunda oportunidad, un trasplante mecánico, seguir respirando el aire viciado de Neo Hainan.

Deja escapar una risa queda.

_La vida resulta muy curiosa._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se da media vuelta. Se aleja con las botas marcando el mismo ritmo que el soporte vital.

_Pi… Pi… Pi…_

_Tac… Tac… Tac…_

El humo del cigarrillo se convierte en un fantasma en el aire.

En la pantalla junto a la cama, comienza el programa _Despertar_.

 

_*_

 —¿Por qué?

La pregunta queda suspendida en el aire durante una milésima de segundo, antes de ser engullida por el sonido ensordecedor de una lanzadera que atraviesa el cielo y se abre paso entre el tráfico aéreo.

Cientos de metros sobre el suelo y los pies apoyados sobre la cornisa de la azotea, Lay observa el horizonte, las decenas de edificios en los que miles de vidas se mueven ajetreadas, con el cronómetro del tiempo detrás de ellos; en los límites de la Cúpula, a lo lejos, se dejan ver las columnas de energía que sustentan el sistema y que brillan incluso en pleno ciclo diurno.

Baja la mirada. El laberinto de acero parece una jaula. Estrecha, angosta y sombría. La oscuridad que choca con los edificios del Cielo, como un abismo, una separación dibujada a propósito en el paisaje sobre el que, de repente, empiezan a caer gotas de lluvia programadas.

El muchacho respira hondo. Cierra los ojos y sonríe mientras la humedad de las gotas le baña la piel del rostro. Bajo los párpados, nota la intensidad de las luces de neón.

—No necesitas una respuesta -responde.

—Pero la quiero —replica la otra voz.

Lay se gira sobre los talones, abre los ojos y deja el abismo a su espalda.

—Siempre has querido la razón de todo.

—El ser humano vive del conocimiento —dice su acompañante de rostro pequeño y piel morena, el cuello largo y la dualidad del metal y la carne que se deja ver en brazos distintos.

—Vive de las ilusiones —replica Lay, que comprueba en el visor el estado físico del muchacho joven. N. Nombre verdadero: Cha Hakyeon. —De la burda impresión de que puede controlar el tiempo —prosigue—, cuando es el tiempo el que los controla a ellos. El conocimiento es sólo otra ilusión más.

—Y lo dice alguien que tiene una red de Informantes —comenta acercándose a él con una leve cojera.

Lay sigue el movimiento con la mirada. Se mete una mano en el bolsillo y se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios con la otra.

—Hay que dedicarse a algo —dice simplemente—. No te pusiste un aumento en la pierna —añade.

—Hay cosas que es mejor no curar.

Su tono de voz es neutro. Difícil de descifrar.

Lay rememora el hueso partiéndose bajo el aumento, el grito desgarrador en la Arena, la sangre en la ropa.

—Eres una contradicción andante siendo un experto en aumentos, _Hakyeon_.

—Me gusta sentirme humano.

—¿Qué es ser humano hoy en día?

—Recordar. Querer. Mantener en la memoria a la gente.

—Sentimientos.

Los nota en la mirada de Hakyeon, en la forma en que tiene tensados los labios y el cuerpo. Pena, ira, arrepentimiento. Su pulso termina de dictaminar el pronóstico. Analiza su mirada y, en el fondo, agradece encontrar a alguien familiar. Apenas nada le ata a esa vida que lleva de observador.

Se lleva de nuevo el cigarrillo a los labios y le mantiene la mirada.

—Entonces disfruta de ellos.

Hakyeon frunce las cejas y su rostro se endurece.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir después de lo que has hecho, _Yixing_?

La lluvia repica al chocar contra el metal del techo que cubre un generador a unos pocos metros. _Tap, tap, tap_.

—Sigues vivo.

Hakyeon niega con la cabeza.

—Ahora me viene a la memoria por qué la gente no permanece demasiado tiempo a tu alrededor.

No dice nada. Hace tiempo que tiene asumida la soledad, el recorrer las calles de Neo Hainan con sólo el sonido de sus pasos haciendo eco. La compañía es efímera, un contacto que dura un instante determinado de tiempo para luego desaparecer. Nada dura ni es eterno. Y lo que casi lo hace, termina desapareciendo de manera irremediable.

—Recuerda que no soy el único que ha perdido a alguien —añade Hakyeon.

Lay vuelve la mirada al horizonte de la Cúpula. En el visor, un aviso le indica que la lluvia terminará en cinco segundos. El chirrido metálico de una puerta le marca una despedida sin palabras.

La lluvia cesa y una colilla cae al vacío.

—Lo sé, Hakyeon —murmura—. Lo sé muy bien.

 

* 

 

Los primeros momentos se quedan grabados en la retina, el recuerdo de un encuentro en la oscuridad de un callejón maloliente, el sonido de una pelea y la humedad en la piel. Yixing camina por la angosta vía, con el cigarrillo en los labios, y el sonido de sus botas que se mezcla con el del alarido de un mendigo que, con una mano pútrida y defectuosa, le pide un chute de droga. 

Pasa de largo. No hay remedio. Si le da, seguirá enganchado un día más. Se creerá en la ilusión de que el dolor no existe, que el aumento defectuoso que le sobresale de la manga, funcionará perfectamente. Si no le da, al menos es real lo que ve y experimenta, y puede que encuentre el descanso más temprano. Poco puede hacer por un alma consumida por el sistema, que sólo pide olvidar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

El sonido de la pelea se intensifica a medida que se interna en el callejón lleno de luces y sombras y se acerca al punto de Información. Un cristal se rompe, un grito perfora la noche. No apresura el paso. Expulsa el humo acumulado en la boca y sigue adelante. Son sonidos familiares, nada nuevo, el peligroso atractivo de las calles de la baja Neo Hainan que horroriza a la ciudadanía que vive en el Cielo.

Para él, el sonido del hogar.

La cortina de vapor de un edificio le abraza al girar una esquina. Cuando se disipa, un cuerpo ensangrentado yace tendido en el suelo. Es un muchacho, apenas un adolescente que todavía no ha tenido su primer aumento. Que trabaja en todo lo que puede para llevar comida al cubículo en el que vive y camina como una sombra por la ciudad. Su ritmo cardíaco se desvanece al cabo de unos segundos.

—Win Win —deja escapar de entre los labios.

Algo hace crujir el suelo.

El golpe viene de de la nada y un dolor se le extiende en el bajo de la espalda. Tropieza, cae, se muerde el labio. El siguiente ataque no tarda en llegar, pero ya está preparado. Se gira y se protege la cara. Se levanta y arremete. Golpea, esquiva. Los movimientos de su atacante son torpes, fáciles de predecir, contundentes, también. No tarda en reducirle, en hacerle morder el suelo y sentarse encima de él con una mano alrededor del cuello. Al lado de sus oponentes en la Arena, es un niño con una rabieta que golpea con fuerza pero sin control.

La luz del callejón deja ver un rostro crispado por el dolor, unos labios apretados, un hilo de sangre que cae por la sien hacia el suelo, unos ojos color miel que escanea con el visor en busca de un nombre.

El muchacho intenta soltarse pero poco puede hacer. En esos callejones, todos saben que, una vez que Lay captura a su enemigo, nunca consigue escapar a menos que él quiera.

Un código de error le aparece en la retina. Un acceso denegado que le llama la atención. Acerca el rostro para tener una mejor imagen de su enemigo, quien relaja los músculos y parece rendirse bajo él. Su ritmo cardíaco cae, los labios se separan y dejan escapar el aliento.

Los ojos color miel le miran fijamente. Una nueva línea de acceso denegado le llega al visor. El muchacho mueve los labios pero no sale sonido alguno de ellos. Parpadea, frunce el ceño, las manos que sujetan la chaqueta caen al suelo, los ojos se cierran, inconsciente.

_Error de archivo,_ aparece escrito de repente en el visor.

Comprueba el resultado de nuevo, el acceso restringido, el sello del gobierno que aparece junto al mensaje y que marca un _Prohibido pasar._

Se separa del muchacho. Se incorpora y lo observa ahí tendido en el suelo, lleno de mugre y sangre, con las luces del callejón creando sombras sobre una piel fina y cuidada, sin marcas de aumentos en las zonas no cubiertas por tela.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo desordenado y la nuca mientras en el visor comprueba si ha saltado alguna alarma. Si hay alguna patrulla de vigilantes en la zona.

Nada.

Vuelve a agacharse junto al muchacho y alarga una mano hacia su cuello. Palpa algo rodeándolo y tira de él, dejando a la luz una cadena plateada. De ella, pende un símbolo que le disipa todas las dudas.

Ese muchacho no es una persona cualquiera.

Es un hijo del Cielo caído de su preciado nido.

 

*

  

Pocos son en los Barrios, los que recuerdan la vida antes de los aumentos. Los que lo hacen apenas se pueden tener en pie. Otros, simplemente han perecido. El pasado es un recuerdo distante, que se disipa a medida que transcurre el presente. La tecnología invasora del cuerpo, está tan asimilada, que es inaudito ver a alguien _puro_ llegado a cierta edad. La obsesión por las mejoras, es tan grande, que incluso algunos no esperan a la edad reglamentaria para ponerse el primero. Día a día se leen noticias en la Red de un padre que obliga a su hija a ponerse un implante en los dedos, o una familia entera que queda arruinada para que un nieto, que ha nacido con una deformidad, pueda sentirse normal y ser incluso mejor que los demás.

Las historias se suceden en el canal de noticias. Una especie de competitividad que no dista de la de la Arena, de los aumentos que chocan y la sangre que mancha los créditos apostados en la batalla. 

También son pocos los que saben que esos aumentos tan deseados, que tan caros se cobran, sólo son una versión mejorada de un recuerdo pasado. De un proyecto que empezó con una intención buena, pero que mutó por la avaricia. Pasó de ser una ayuda a un arma peligrosa que incrementó la violencias en las calles y, acrecentó con ello, las razones para que el Ojo registrara los movimientos de cada ciudadano. Una trampa tejida por el Gobierno que promovía, después de todo, el uso de los aumentos. 

_Un privilegio_ , dicen los drones de propaganda que recorren las calles día y noche interceptando al ciudadano. _Supérese a sí mismo con el último modelo._

_¿Cansado de las imperfecciones en su cuerpo? Este aumento será su brazo derecho para todo._  

Lay, sentado en el suelo, pasa una mano por el sensor de movimiento y las luces se apagan, le sumergen en la oscuridad del apartamento, que vuelve a iluminarse al mover de nuevo en la mano.

Delante de él hay un sofá negro, envejecido, una reliquia. Tumbado en él está el muchacho del callejón, la piel ahora limpia y la respiración pausada. La luz deja ver unos rasgos suaves, una cara de tamaño pequeño, una nariz algo respingona.

Vuelve a mover la mano y todo se vuelve otra vez oscuridad.

En el visor, le llega la notificación de una nueva batalla.

 

*

  

—Luhan —pronuncia el muchacho, con la mirada clavada en el horizonte de hierro y metal que se ve por la ventana.

Así se presenta, con un nombre simple y una mirada que no consigue descifrar, la vestimenta prestada y limpia, el colgante en el cuello. Su tono de voz es suave, pero desprovisto de emoción.

—Eres un hijo del Cielo —comenta Lay mientras observa su perfil y el humo de otro incontable cigarrillo inunda la habitación.

Luhan gira la cabeza hacia él.

—Soy un monstruo —replica.

 

*

 

Transcurren unos días hasta que entiende las palabras de ese enigma que es Luhan. Esa variable que se ha cruzado en su camino y que le tiene lleno de curiosidad enmascarada con indiferencia. 

Es a su regreso al apartamento, con los narcóticos en el sistema y las secuelas de su encuentro en la Arena en el cuerpo. La adrenalina todavía le recorre el cuerpo, pero ya no hay espacio para la emoción de haber ganado. Las batallas se vuelven repetitivas con el tiempo y la victoria tiene una sabor agridulce en cada una de ellas. Los créditos son sólo una cifra en el marcador. La popularidad, un estado que deja de cobrar sentido una vez la alcanzas.

Sus pasos son lentos. Su reacción al entrar en el apartamento, también. 

Por un momento, cree haberse equivocado de puerta pero las llaves digitales son únicas. Todo es caos, desorden, destrozo. Como si se hubiera producido una explosión en el centro de la sala principal. Escanea la escena y detecta los signos vitales de un único ser humano.

_Luhan_.

No puede estar seguro. Adopta una pose de precaución y entre sus dedos aparece una hoja afilada que mantiene oculta a ojos de quien se encuentre.

Sortea los objetos tirados por el suelo, el cristal hecho añicos y le ve, sentado en el suelo. Tiene las piernas rodeadas con los brazos mientras mantiene la cabeza a hundida entre ellas. Su cabello, es un torbellino.

Levanta la cabeza cuando está a menos de un metro. Su rostro es una colección de sentimientos exteriorizados, como en su encuentro atípico en el callejón. Nada que ver con la expresión neutral que ha mantenido durante los últimos días.

—Aléjate. Aléjate. Aléjate… —susurra.

Lay mira fijamente a los ojos a Luhan y ve a una bestia rugir en su interior.

 

* 

 

Transcurre una semana en la que el muchacho no pronuncia palabra alguna. Apenas come o bebe. Simplemente se queda sentado delante del ventanal mientras los drones y los aerodeslizadores pasar por delante del cristal. Lay no pregunta ni le dice que se vaya. Su compañía es curiosa y aporta interés a su ciclo diario, a la vez que, por dentro, bulle por saber más de él. Para él, no hay puertas cerradas en la Red, pero el acceso denegado le sigue persiguiendo.

—La tecnología y la ciencia no lo puede arreglar todo —dice Luhan al octavo día.

Lay levanta la vista de la pantalla electrónica. Goethe puede esperar.

—El Cielo busca la perfección —prosigue con la mirada perdida en paisaje superior. A lo lejos, se aprecian las formas de los edificios blancos como el marfil entre un mar de nubes sintéticas—. Ahí arriba no hay enfermedades comunes y el cuerpo envejece más despacio, pero el alma se pudre. Se corroe y se consume, hasta que sólo queda un despojo de lo que fue.

—No difiere mucho de aquí abajo -comenta.

—Se creen inmortales con la medicina regenerativa. Dioses.

—Pero el cuerpo termina muriendo tarde o temprano.

Apaga la pantalla y se levanta del sofá.

—Sin embargo, creen poder controlarlo todo —sigue Luhan, que se aparta del ventanal

—¿Se puede acaso controlar lo incontrolable?

—Eso es lo que creen.

—Pero tú no.

Luhan baja la mirada hacia la jungla de los Barrios.

—No. Yo no. Pueden intentarlo, creer que encerrar a una persona en una habitación, con los narcóticos nublando la mente, el pensamiento, es una especie de control. Pero no, no lo es. Es sólo una jaula de cristal, que se rompe con un simple toque.

—Hablas por experiencia.

—Soy un defecto, Lay —dice desviando la mirada hacia él.

—Ira.

—Un gen del pasado. Una mancha en el Cielo.

—Te encerraron.

—Me olvidaron. Borraron mi existencia.

_Acceso denegado. Error de archivo._

—Te puedo ayudar a tener una nueva.

Las cejas de Luhan se fruncen en un gesto de confusión.

—¿Por qué lo harías? Te ataqué, destrocé tus cosas.

—Porque puedo —responde.

_Porque eres diferente._

—Eres una persona peculiar, Lay.

Sonríe ante el comentario y extiende una mano hacia Luhan.

—Llámame Yixing.

 

*

 

Luhan, a su parecer, es maravillosamente imperfecto. Su _defecto_ le atrae, le envuelve en una espiral de descontrol y ganas de saber hasta dónde puede llegar, de explorar el límite y, en el fondo, poder controlar lo incontrolable. Un desafío que observa desde todos los ángulos. Una bomba de relojería que puede explotar en cualquier momento.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._  

Cuando lo hace, responde y bloquea los golpes, presiona en un punto arterial para evitar el flujo de la sangre que fluye con rabia. Luhan, contra él, hace rechinar los dientes, le quema con la mirada, se relaja al cabo de diez segundos contados en voz alta.

Casi es como un entrenamiento que le recuerda a sus primeras peleas en la calle. A nudillos raspados, al olor del combustible quemado, al sabor de la sangre en la boca. Metal, asfalto, humo. Prueba y error, una y otra vez. Sin buscarlo, Luhan aprende movimientos. Controla el arco del brazo, golpea con el cuerpo entero.

Se convierte, en poco tiempo, en el oponente perfecto que le equilibra de una forma totalmente inesperada.

La _Beast_.

 

*

 

El límite de la cúpula es un lugar desolado. Como si, a medida que te acercas, todo empezará a perder color. Las luces de neón se apagan, el humo se desvanece, el asfalto se vuelve tierra. Los sonidos del tráfico y de los anuncios se vuelve un murmullo que desaparece una vez empieza el de las máquinas.

Yixing pasea la mirada por la inmensidad del aparato que tiene delante de él. Una obra de ingeniería y ciencia. El Reciclador que, como un corazón, bombea el combustible que se le suministra y otorga a la Cúpula el oxígeno que necesita.

Por la mente le pasa la imagen del soporte vital conectado a Hakyeon. En realidad, todos dependen de una máquina después de todo. Sin el Reciclador, no vivirían mucho. La atmósfera viciada les consumiría el aliento, haría que sus pulmones ansiaran aire limpio con el que llenarlos.

Hay otras máquinas como esas, cada una con una función. Suministro de agua, calor, electricidad. Las agujas inmensas de metal de la Central emiten un sonido parecido a un trueno por encima del sonido del Reciclador.

El suelo tiembla y la superficie de la Cúpula se distorsiona. El aire se seca de tal manera en ese momento que tiene que hacer uso del casco de oxígeno que trae consigo. Se cubre el rostro con la máscara transparente y pulsa un botón en un lateral.

A su lado, Hakyeon le imita y le lanza una mirada.

Yixing asiente y da un paso hacia la barrera de la Cúpula. Cuando la atraviesa con una mano, se crean ondas en una superficie invisible, como si hubiera tirado algo a un charco de agua. La sensación, al otro lado, es cálida, demasiado. Contrasta fuertemente con la temperatura controlada de la Cúpula. Sopla también una fuerte corriente. 

_Viento_. Una sensación atmosférica desconocida para los habitantes de Neo Hainan que sólo sienten la lluvia y la imitación de la luz del sol. Cruza la barrera por completo. Detrás de él, le sigue Hakyeon.

No es la primera incursión al exterior para Yixing. La curiosidad siempre le ha llevado a cruzar distancias y recorrer caminos prohibidos, a ocultarse de la Red y aprovecharse de su ceguera.

Uno de los caminos más interesantes, es precisamente ese, el Otro Lado.

El paisaje que ofrece es violento. Viento y arena, calor y falta de oxígeno. Sin embargo, está lleno de belleza. Salvaje, natural. Ahí no hay sitio para las máquinas, para la red de vigas de acero y metal, las pantallas gigantes y los androides. Tampoco hay espacio para los humanos, que viajan de una Cúpula a otra por túneles que cruzan la intemperie que no llegan a ver, ni para el visor que se vuelve loco alejado de la tecnología que lo mantiene activo.

Sólo están él y Hakyeon, cuyas botas dejan huellas en la tierra que desaparecen en pocos segundos. Él y Hakyeon, y la pequeña caja que lleva cada uno en una bolsa de cuero.

Tienen poco tiempo. A pesar de las máscaras, el oxígeno no dura para siempre. Abre la bolsa y saca la caja que sostiene con cuidado entre las manos.

Una cadena de pensamientos le asaltan la mente. Una sonrisa, una mirada, conversaciones a horas indefinidas con la vista clavada en el otro lado del ventanal de su apartamento, sangre en el lavabo y vendas en la basura.

_Luhan_.

Todo lo que formaba parte de él es ahora polvo y ceniza, guardado en ese pequeño contenedor cuadrado. Su cuerpo, rescatado de un funesto destino al Reciclador que le hubiera llevado a formar parte eternamente de la sociedad que tanto odiaba.

Hakyeon saca una caja idéntica de su bolso. Ambos intercambian una mirada y un asentimiento con la cabeza.

El viento sopla fuerte y la arena se arremolina bajo ellos.

El sol parece asomar por la línea del horizonte.

Las cajas se abren, vacían su contenido que danza en el aire, cenizas que se fusionan y se separan antes de desaparecer de la vista de los muchachos presentes en la escena. Cenizas de dos personas que deseaban, por encima de todo, ser libres.

La mirada de Hakyeon es turbia, empañada por un sentimiento. Baja la cabeza y cierra la caja. El viento crea remolinos en su pelo negro.

—Supongo que esto es todo. Se acabó —dice Hakyeon.

—Nada acaba —replica Yixing.

—¿Qué plan tienes ahora en mente? —pregunta en tono amargo. Da la vuelta y camina hacia el límite.

—Sé mi Operador —responde al llegar a su altura.

—Piensas volver a la Arena.

—¿Qué me dices?

—Que estás loco —contesta.

Hakyeon desaparece al cruzar la barrera. Yixing no tarda en seguirle y en verse rodeando por el estruendo de las máquinas y la luz artificial de un ciclo diurno que acaba de empezar. Desactiva el sistema de oxígeno y se quita la máscara.

—No pienso darte tranquilizantes —añade Hakyeon al cabo de unos segundos.

Yixing intercambia una mirada rápida con Hakyeon. Antiguo contrincante, posible aliado.

—Trato hecho.

—Sigo pensando que estás loco —opina.

Sí. Está loco. Pero como solía decir Luhan: _Después de todo, somos presas de nuestras maldiciones y castigos._

Y, después de todo, cada uno se castiga a sí mismo a su manera.

 

_  
_ FIN

 


End file.
